1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of making and using a device, comprised of a cell carrier portion and a cell carrier containment portion, in combination with regenerative cells, e.g., adipose derived regenerative cells, for the treatment of bone related disorders. In particular, the novel combination disclosed herein is useful for promoting bone and/or cartilage formation. The present invention is especially useful for promoting bone formation in normally non-osteoconductive areas, e.g., for disorders requiring therapy in the form of interbody spinal fusion surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Back pain caused by disc degeneration and pressure on nerves near the spine affects nearly 65 million Americans. Common early treatment options include stretching exercises, pain medications or steroid injections into back muscles. If these treatments fail, spinal fusion surgery becomes an option. According to the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons, about 250,000 spinal fusion surgeries are performed every year, mostly on adults between the ages of 45 to 64.
Spinal fusion is a process by which two or more of the vertebrae that make up the spinal column are fused together with bone grafts and internal devices (such as rods) that heal into a single solid bone. Spinal fusion can eliminate unnatural motion between the vertebrae and, in turn, reduce pressure on nerve endings. In addition, spinal fusion can be used to treat, for example, injuries to spinal vertebrae caused by trauma; protrusion and degeneration of the cushioning disc between vertebrae (sometimes called slipped disc or herniated disc); abnormal curvatures (such as scoliosis or kyphosis); and weak or unstable spine caused by infections or tumors.
Autogenous bone (bone from the patient) or allograft bone (bone from another individual) are the most commonly used materials to induce bone formation. Generally, small pieces of bone are placed into the space between the vertebrae to be fused. Sometimes larger solid pieces of bone are used to provide immediate structural support. Autogenous bone is generally considered superior at promoting fusion. However, this procedure requires extra surgery to remove bone from another area of the patient's body such as the pelvis or fibula. Thus, it has been reported that about 30 percent of patients have significant pain and tenderness at the graft harvest site, which may be prolonged, and in some cases outlast the back pain the procedure intended to correct. Similarly, allograft bone and other bone graft substitutes, although eliminating the need for a second surgery, have drawbacks in that they have yet to be proven as cost effective and efficacious substitutes for autogenous bone fusion.
An alternative to autogenous or allograft bone is the use of growth factors that promote bone formation. For example, studies have shown that the use of bone morphogenic proteins (“BMPs”) results in better overall fusion, less time in the operating room and, more importantly, fewer complications for patients because it eliminates the need for the second surgery. However, use of BMPs, although efficacious in promoting bone growth, can be prohibitively expensive.
Another alternative is the use of a genetically engineered version of a naturally occurring bone growth factor. This approach also has limitations. Specifically, surgeons have expressed concerns that genetically engineered BMPs can dramatically speed the growth of cancerous cells or cause non-cancerous cells to become more sinister. Another concern is unwanted bone creation. There is a chance that bone generated by genetically engineered BMPs could form over the delicate nerve endings in the spine or, worse, somewhere else in the body.
Regenerative medicine, which harnesses the ability of regenerative cells, e.g., stem cells (i.e., the unspecialized master cells of the body) to renew themselves indefinitely and develop into mature specialized cells, may be a means of circumventing the limitations of the prior-art techniques. Stem cells, i.e., both embryonic and adult stem cells, have been shown to possess the nascent capacity to become many, if not all, of the 200+ cell and tissue types of the body, including bone. Recently, adipose tissue has been shown to be a source of adult stem cells (Zuk et al., 2001; Zuk et al., 2002). Adipose tissue (unlike marrow, skin, muscle, liver and brain) is comparably easy to harvest in relatively large amounts with low morbidity (Commons et al., 2001; Katz et al., 2001b). Accordingly, given the limitations of the prior art spinal fusion techniques, there exists a need for a device that incorporates regenerative cells, e.g., stem cells that posses the ability to induce bone formation.